La boucle
by Saarah
Summary: A ce moment-là, quelque chose en moi c'est ouvert. Je me suis rappelé que son sourire représentait l'espoir, pour moi.


**Auteur** : _Sarah._

**Disclamer** : _Malheureusement les personnages d'Harry Potter, ne sont pas à moi mais, appartiennent bel et bien à J.K Rowling. _

**Paring :** _Léger Harry / Draco. _

**Genre :**_** Léger Yaoï – Amitié – One-shot. **_

**Rating :** _M._

**Note :**** Les personnes ne pouvant pas supporter le Yaoï (Relations d'homme / homme.), sont prié de bien vouloir continuer leur chemin, vers la ****petite croix rouge**** ou alors, de lire de leur gré mais de ne pas critiqué. Sur ceux : bonne lecture on se retrouve plus bas. Malgré tout, dans se O.S, le yaoï n'est pas très, très présent.**

* * *

**_« La boucle. »_**

J'avais appris, à mes dépends, que tout ce répétait. Tout n'était qu'une boucle, lente et interminable. Mes journées se ressemblaient toutes. Mais c'était, pourtant, ce que j'avais longuement désiré. Toute cette haine qui était éprise de nous, nous avait enfin quittés. Plus besoin de mentir en permanence, de se cacher derrière de faux sourires, de fausses paroles, de faux actes.

C'était ce que je me disais, chaque jour qui passait, depuis la fin de cette guerre, qui n'avait que trop durée. Chaque soir, je me retrouvais accoudé à ce rebord de fenêtre, à regarder à travers la vitre, à regarder le parc, qui changeait selon les saisons, selon les heures, selon le temps. Et, cela m'ennuyait au plus haut point. Pas parce que la guerre était terminé, bien au contraire. Seulement, tout le monde, avait repris sa petite vie bien tranquille et qu'ils passaient tous leurs temps à rigolé. J'aurais bien rit, moi aussi, s'ils étaient encore là, eux.

_Je soupire. Et ça recommence. _

– Malfoy.

– Granger.

Les politesses échangé, je me retourne et la fixe. Un mois. Un long et interminable mois que ça durait. J'avais juste envie de me passer la corde autour du cou. Rien que pour oublier que cette vie si attractive, si rebondissante en événement, était devenue monotone et terne, à mes yeux. Cette friction finirait par avoir ma peau. Cette attente d'action finirait par me faire défaillir. Cet espoir de voir, enfin, la fin de cette chose abominable, allait avoir ma mort sur la conscience.

– Des élèves hors de leur dortoir ? Me demande la Gryffondor, encore une fois.

– Non.

La même question, la même réponse, le même ton, le même endroit, le même regard, la même distance. Apparemment, cette boucle n'était pas décidé à se terminer tout de suite, à me laisser tranquille. Qu'avais-je donc fait ?

Une fois de plus, je soupire, puis, répète les mêmes gestes que je fais depuis un mois : je passe une main dans mes cheveux, cligne deux fois des paupières, tournent les talons, salut Granger d'un signe de tête puis part en direction de ma chambre de préfet. Ce que j'avais commencé à faire, quand la Gryffondor avait repris la parole, quand je suis passé près d'elle.

– Pourquoi se regard, Malfoy ?

_J'ai sursauté. Ce n'était pas la procédure habituelle._

– Quel regard ?

– Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, siffle-t-elle. Cela fait un mois, Malfoy, un mois que j'ai le temps de d'observer, chaque soir.

– Oh, et conclusion ? Fis-je, sarcastiquement.

– Tu vas mal. Quelque chose te ronge de l'intérieur, Malfoy, et ça te tue, à petit feu, littéralement.

J'avais toujours su que cette fille était intelligente – tous les Gryffondor hurlaient, vantaient son intelligence, comme Dumbledore et McGonagall – mais de là à ce qu'elle étudie mon comportement tous les soirs et qu'elle me fasse un simple et bref résumé de mon état, m'avait estomaqué, intérieurement. D'ailleurs, elle aurait très certainement pu finir à Serdaigle mais, je me garderais bien de le lui dire.

Voyant qu'elle me fixait toujours – ou qu'elle me sondait, aller savoir –, j'ai soupiré, une fois encore. Tout de même, je ne pouvais pas me confier à elle. C'était impensable. Mais, je ne pouvais pas non plus lui mentir alors, que la hache de guerre était enterré et qu'elle et ces deux amis Gryffondor m'avaient aidé, pendant la guerre. Nous n'étions peut-être pas amis, mais nous n'étions plus ennemis; je pense.

– C'est peut-être vrai.

Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux, comme réponse. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, de but en blanc, qu'elle m'avait bien cerné et qu'elle avait raison. Je reste – malgré tout – un Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Et bien que les dernières semaines qui venaient de s'écouler n'avait pas été particulièrement glorieuse pour moi, ma fierté était toujours là, enfouie quelque part, dans un endroit quelconque au fond de moi.

– Tu sais, débuta-t-elle le visage sérieux et j'étais persuadé que je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait dire, puisque je m'en étais fait la réflexion quelques minutes plutôt, tu pourrais te confier à moi. Bien que ces dernières années, nous n'ayons pas été en très bon terme, nous avons tous les deux – même tous les quatre – changés. Assez changer, je pense, pour pouvoir s'aider de temps à autre.

Quand bien même je m'en étais fait la réflexion avant, entendre ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Granger, m'étonnais réellement et j'avais la sensation – agréable je dois dire – que, ce changement-là me faisait étrangement du bien. Cette sensation de pouvoir à nouveau parler à quelqu'un, de pouvoir se confier, faisait naître en moi une agréable chaleur; une chaleur que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis la dernière fois où je m'étais confié à Blaise …

– Malfoy ?

– J'accepte.

Son visage c'est figé puis, une fois le choc passé, ces traits se sont adouci et je me suis dit, que c'était vraiment cette fois, un grand pas dans le renouveau. Et je me suis dit aussi, que Blaise en aurait été ravi.

_J'ai acquisé un minuscule petit sourire. Quelque chose de nouveau se passait._

**xxx**

Une semaine. Une longue semaine que je m'étais confié à Hermione – oui, j'ai décidé de l'appeler par son prénom – et que, chaque soir, l'un devant l'autre nous étalons nos souvenir les plus douloureux, pendant que l'autre garde un silence religieux. Je dois avouer, que pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un sur mes craintes, mes doutes et mes peurs me soulageait grandement.

En dehors de nos rencontres de nuits, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec Granger. Fallait-il que j'aille la voir, que je lui fasse la bise et discute avec elle comme si c'était la chose la plus normal au monde ? Ou fallait-il que je continue à agir normalement ? Même après une semaine, je n'en savais rien et je pense qu'elle aussi.

C'est pour cela, que nous avons continué à agir normalement. On faisait comme-ci l'autre n'existait pas et le soir venu, nous nous retrouvions assis, l'un en face de l'autre, les jambes replié sur nous-mêmes, à nous raconter ces histoires, pour le moins terrifiante que fut été cette guerre. Chacun, à sa façon appréciait ces moments et parfois, quand l'un de nous d'eux cherchait bien, il trouvait quelque chose que l'on ne connaissait pas; parfois c'était une chose bien, parfois c'était effrayant.

Et, ce samedi soir n'échappait pas à la règle de cette monotonie habituelle : j'étais appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, à regarder au travers, laisser mon regard navigué sur ce parc que je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'observer en six ans, passé ici.

Le bruit de pas se sont fait entendre et un sourire c'est dessiné sur mon visage, toujours aussi blanc, avant qu'il ne se fane, subitement, en remarquant qu'Hermione faisait beaucoup plus de bruit que d'habitude. Ils se sont stoppés au même endroit que Granger.

– Draco.

– Hermione.

_C'était une espèce d'autre routine qui c'était finalement, lentement installé._

– Des élèves hors de leur dortoir ? Me demanda-t-elle, et j'ai pu sentir de l'amusement dans sa voix.

– A part vous ? Ais-je répliqué, sans sarcasme. Non.

Je m'attendais à ce que le silence regagne le couloir, sauf qu'une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien c'est élevé.

– C'est donc avec toi, qu'Hermione passe toute ces nuits ?

– Il semblerait …

J'ai hésité à rajouter le « Potter » ou le « Harry ». Je ne savais pas comment l'appeler. Je ne savais pas s'il m'en voulait encore. Je ne savais s'il acceptait ma nouvelle relation avec Hermione. Je ne savais pas où il se situait dans l'histoire. Je ne savais rien, du nouvel Harry que j'avais devant moi, celui sortit blesser physiquement et psychologiquement de la guerre. Et, quelque instant ça m'a effrayé.

– Rien de bien méchant alors. Tu peux te détendre, Ron, Draco ne touchera pas à Hermione.

Pas de réaction excessive ? Pas d'insultes ? Pas de sarcasme ? Rien ? Pas de « Malfoy » ? Je ne savais pas comment réagir, ni que dire, ni quoi faire. Alors, je suis resté là, les bras ballants le long du corps, le regard figé et la bouche fermé, à regarder Harry, de la même manière que je fixais le parc dehors, comme-ci c'était la première fois que je le voyais.

_A ce moment-là, quelque chose en moi c'est ouvert._

Il m'a regardé à son tour, droit dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis six ans, je n'ai vu aucune haine dans ces yeux. Juste une lueur compréhensive et bienveillante. Une lueur qui semblait me dire « Je comprends. ». Une lueur que j'ai apprécié voir dans son regard, surtout à mon égard. Et j'ai eu l'impression d'être enfin, vraiment et réellement compris. Pour la première fois, depuis la fin de cette horrible et effroyable guerre, j'ai ressenti quelque chose dans les creux de mon estomac; quelque chose qui a secoué mon cœur.

Alors, quand son sourire d'imbécile heureux, qui me faisait pourtant pratiquement vomir avant, c'est glissé mesquinement sur son visage, j'ai eu la sensation, que cette chose que j'avais eu pendant l'année précédente, la chose qui m'avait permis de ne pas perdre pied était revenue. Et j'ai compris, pourquoi j'ai failli perdre les pédales ces derniers temps; pourquoi j'ai recherché ta présence : pour ton sourire.

_Je me suis rappelé que son sourire représentait l'espoir, pour moi._

* * *

_**Bon, bon. Je reviens avec quelque chose de bizarre : à la fois triste et joyeux. Tout à fait mon style, ça. Mais, quelque chose me chagrine : j'ai l'impression que cette histoire est incomplète. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais la transformer en quelque chose de plus gros, de plus grand, de plus heureux, de plus dépressif, hahahaa … ! En faîte, non, ce n'est pas une impression. Je pense que je vais réellement le faire mais, je vais d'abord attendre vos avis sur ce texte et que les premiers chapitre naissent sur ces pages blanches. **_

_**Bref. J'espère avoir vos avis et j'espère que cela vous a plu. Dray / Sarah, comme vous voulez. **_


End file.
